They Survived, They Thrived
by AtLoLevad
Summary: A quick look through the lives of the Mystic Falls residents. Life throws surprises, and sometimes, they really aren't that surprising at all.


A/N: I haven't been on in a while. but I wrote this back in January, so there wil lbe some inconsistencies with what's currently on TVD. Ignore those and enjoy! IT's also a new style from things i've written before, so I'd like some feedback on the style.

* * *

><p>It's not something Damon Salvatore was ever going to say in anything other than a joking or sarcastic tone, but he really did love kids. He loved how innocent they were and he's never going to admit it, but he does think they're adorable.<p>

No one is surprised when they start dating a year after they manage to lock Klaus away. Not even Stefan. Angry, hurt, betrayed? Yes. Surprised? No. He hasn't had her for a long time, not since Ripper Stefan. HE knows that Damon understands this new, tougher Elena better than he himself ever knew the old Elena. So, no, he's not surprised. Caroline has seen this coming and while she's dying, positively dying, for details, she doesn't push. She knows Elena will talk when she's ready, but for now, Caroline is just happy that Elena is smiling again after all they have been through. Bonnie is wary, but trusts Damon far more than she has in the past. All she wants is Elena to be happy and the witch can see that she is.

No one is surprised when Damon proposes to Elena and she accepts. Caroline isn't surprised because she helped plan it, dressed Elena for the event. They are all surprised that Caroline managed to keep this secret. Caroline takes faux offense at this, but smiles good-naturedly as Matt wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her hair. Bonnie isn't surprised because she also helped plan. She helps make the ring, make it into a sun-walking ring –just in case, but not really because they all know Elena will join the Salvatores and Caroline one day. Jeremy and Alaric know because Damon asks permission, he was born in the 1800's after all. Alaric is surprised Damon asks him, but secretly pleased that he likes of Alaric as a father to Elena, because for all intents and purposes, he is. Stefan is upset but not that surprised. In the back of his mind he had hoped there might be a chance, but he knows now that there isn't and in the dead of night, he leaves Mystic Falls, knowing it may be years before his is back. Damon and Elena learned long ago not to be surprised by anything Stefan did, this time it hurts though.

Everyone is surprised when Elena announces that she's pregnant. The silence in the dining room is deafening. No one knows what to think, and then Alaric breaks the silence,

"The only reason I let you marry her Damon, was because she couldn't get pregnant." And then everyone laughs. But they're all terrified because no one knows how this happened and no one knows what the outcome will be. Damon doesn't leave Elena's side. He is scared but will never admit it, knowing how terrified Elena is. They all spend time with Elena every day, making sure she is never alone-just in case.

Everyone is surprised when Elena goes into labor two weeks early. They would be lying if they said they hadn't wanted this wait over. Damon is not so quiet about his relief that this pregnancy went normally, however he is atypical a first time father. He stumbles over his feet and almost forgets Elena in the boardinghouse. Elena laughs at her husband the whole time, finding his nervousness endearing. When they do get to the hospital, Damon and Caroline compel everyone involved-just in case.

Damon is surprised at how much love he feels for that tiny baby girl that has his blue eyes and last name. Five years ago he nerve would've thought he'd be in this position. A year ago he never would've thought he'd be looking at a beautiful baby girl that was all his, his and Elena's. He smiles proudly and points to his baby girl as another father asks which one belongs to him. Caroline comes running to him, almost crashes into him and gasps out, "Elena. 'That one word and Damon is down the hall in a flash. Damon takes one look at her grey face and bites his wrist, holding it to her mouth.

Elena is surprised at how badly her throat burns, but she doesn't dwell on it for long. A blood bag is shoved in between her lips and she sucks at is greedily. It's gone in seconds and she takes a second from the hand offering it. And then everything is so much clearer. She turns her head and sees Damon, relief in his eyes, so much relief. He takes her hand and pushes her hair out of her eyes. He murmurs 'Thank God' so softly Human Elena would've never heard it, but Vampire Elena does and she smiles, amazed at his transformation, and strokes his hair off his forehead with her free hand. Elena sees Caroline and Bonnie at the door, both smiling. And then Matt, Jeremy and Alaric appear at the door, trying to play macho, but she can see the fear and worry in their eyes, her new vampire sight allows it.

No one is surprised at how easily Elena takes to motherhood. She's been mothering all of them for years; this new baby girl is nothing new. It does take some time to get used to being a vampire, but she had Damon and Caroline to help her. She loves her new life. It's everything she had ever wanted. She's got her Damon, her baby Cassie, her brother, her friends, everything she needs to be happy, and after everything Klaus put them all through, her happiness surprises her. So when Elena finds Stefan up in Cassie's nursery she lets out a shriek and begins screaming at him, berating him for leaving, for hurting them all. And he takes it, because he knows she's right and he owes then apologies. But all he can say is "She's beautiful Elena" and that stops her cold, because whenever anyone says anything about the two month old, Elena wants to gush about everything she's done in her short life so far. But she doesn't. She needs him to know how much his absence hurt his brother. But anything she says doesn't mean anything, nothing compared to the look on Damon's face as he walks in, the look he gives Stefan before putting his mask back on.

Elena is surprised at how easy everything becomes after Damon and Stefan have their talk. Things aren't normal, not by a long shot, but they are easier. Cassie grows up. She has cousins, Amy and Ryan, tiny clones of Bonnie and Jeremy. She has her Aunt Caroline and Uncle Matt, her Uncle Ric and Uncle Stefan. Even Sheriff Forbes loves the little girl. And Elena loves how easy it all is, how effortless life is when she has nothing but time. Damon marvels at how amazing Elena is, taking care of everything and everyone. Everyone is surprised at how easy this life is, the one without Originals and hybrids, the one where that don't have to look over their shoulders all the time, the one where they can be normal. Well as normal as a pack of vampires, a witch and a few humans can be.

So life threw a few surprises at them. They made it out okay. They survived; they thrived and they made the most of it.


End file.
